Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-12648798-20151026202544/@comment-4473222-20151101185802
20AnimeID14 escribió: ... el porque deje la sección de Dragón Slayers de Cuarta Generación, creo que básicamente fue porque el contenido que poseía dicha Sección del articulo si era directamente un plagio de otro articulo creado anteriormente, pero aun así, yo me dispuse a oírle y arreglar dicho articulo, ahora, la sección la deje porque básicamente, me agrado dicha idea, y el porque ¿no di los créditos correspondientes a su creador original? pues básicamente porque creo que la cuarta Generación no tiene creador original, ya que entonces ¿que ocurriría con esta comunidad? Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Dragon Slayer Magic Fourth Generation Acaso ellos también le deben créditos a la comunidad Fairy Tail Fan Fiction ? lo dudo mucho, y si es así por favor corriganme, por ende creo que esa creación es universal y no tienen derecho a reclamar por ello, porque si no entonces tendríamos serios problemas en cuanto a. Buenas, me gustaría responder a este hilo, contando de esta manera con el permiso del miembro del Staff, Luchofigo85. Quiero aclarar primeramente que coincido contigo en cierto aspecto, 20AnimeID14, en el aspecto de las "ideas universales"; sin embargo, me parece que estás equivocado hasta cierto punto. Primeramente, por mi parte la idea de colocar el "Cuarta Generación" sí es completamente universal, eso no lo negaré, sin embargo, no es lo mismo utilizar este "título" que copiar una idea, es decir, según el artículo Dragon Slayer Magic de Fairy Tail Fanon English Wikia, un Dragon Slayer de Cuarta Generación es: These types of Dragon Slayers are similar more to the artificial-type, and obtain their powers by requipping armor made out of Dragon Lacrima (Estos tipos de Dragon Slayer son más similares a un tipo artificial, y obtienen sus poderes mediante la equipación de una armadura hecha de una Lacrima de Dragón), mientras que, la idea que tuvo el usuario Kurai Mun, usuario de Fairy Tail FanFiction Wikia, consta del entrenamiento de 2 Dragones. Sin embargo, observo que por lo menos, en este aspecto, el artículo Dragon Slayer, sección Cuarta Generación, de esta Wikia, ya ha sido modificado, por lo que no veo problema en usar tal encabezado Kandawalker escribió: Creo que decir que hay que aprender a discernir entre algo copiado y una idea parecida, me explico: Yo no me paso el día mirando otras wikis fanon de Fairy Tail a ver qué puedo copiar, sin embargo puede que sin hacerlo se me ocurra una idea muy parecida a la de alguien en otra wiki, eso no me hace un plagiador, ¿o sí? menos teniendo en cuenta que el "tema" de las wikis es el mismo y que pase algo como eso es muy probable. De lo contrario tendríamos que estar constantemente revisando las otras wikis para ver si nuestra idea ya fue usada en ellas, y creo que es algo bastante molesto para todos. En cuanto a este punto, quiero aclarar que, por mi parte en esta Wikia únicamente he estado pendiente de este Hilo, sin embargo, los demás usuarios de Fairy Tail FanFiction son los que me pasan varios artículos de los que consideran que se han tomado ideas suyas, como es el caso de Arca del Espacio-Tiempo y w:c:es.fairy-tail-fanfiction:Distorsión Mágica, donde, por mi parte, no habría notado las similitudes en tales artículos hasta que me las indicaron, utilizándose inclusive los mismos gifs en ambos artículos. Yo no deseo causar problemas en lo más mínimo, únicamente quiero que se entienda que lo que sentimos en Fairy Tail FanFiction es un gran disgusto, espero que se entienda lo que voy a indicar, pero pónganse en nuestros zapatos, imagínense que ustedes hayan creado algo que les haya encantado, teniendo una idea grandiosa, y que de un momento a otro aparezca en otro lado y otra persona aclame que fue su idea propia. No es cuestión de querer pelear, únicamente deseamos solucionar este problema. PD: 20AnimeID14, mi nombre de usuario no es Blackquimera86, sino BlackQuimera08, nada más quiero que tengas cuidado la próxima vez que digas mi nombre de usuario ;)